


no big deal

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (i guess), Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Fluff, M/M, Nurses & Nursing, Students, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it's another case of bad summaries from yours truly!!, bc i still have no idea how to do it ://, hoseok is such a tease, my dudes, tell me how to tag!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: hoseok has to make a quick stop to student health services . . . didn't think he'd hurt himself so badly out on the running track. but the visit isn't so bad when he gets to see kihyun.





	no big deal

**Author's Note:**

> ohohohoh, i guess i have a thing for writing a bunch of things involving/related to sports ;u;""
> 
> anything italicized are essentially hoseok's thoughts owo (if not his thoughts, then just emphasis on things huhu)
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! or have fun reading this? or smile ?? aaaa i hope you like this, there we go

Hoseok winces with every small dab of ointment being applied onto his knee. He shuts his eyes tight and lets out a cry of pain when the ointment touches the “sweet spot” of the deep scrape. “Could you be any gentler?”  
  
“No, I’m doing my gentlest work here. It’s not my fault you weren’t watching your step.” The nursing student continues to apply the ointment on the torn skin, the flesh an ugly red.

“Kihyun, I know this is supposed to help, but come on, you’re killing me here.” Hoseok whines and leans his head back against the cool wall of the nurse’s office, thinks about the events leading up to his current situation.

He was working on his stamina, going on another one of his regular jogs at the school track, left his stuff for class on a nearby bench. His basketball teammates wanted to meet up later in the day and start practicing for the upcoming season.

Hoseok likes running, really he does. Especially in the morning. The sun’s out and the air is crisp and the track team is nowhere in sight. No one’s around, just a couple others studying or heading out for a jog like him. 

While he was running, one of Hoseok’s classmates in his philosophy class called him over for whatever reason he never found out. The basketball player paced himself a bit quicker to get to the classmate.

Unfortunately, he didn’t see a massive rock on the clay track and stumbled over it. Fell forward, knees touching the ground first and scraping themselves. Pretty rough. The classmate brushed Hoseok off quickly and told him to to get to student health services.

Hoseok sighs. _Kihyun’s right_ . The older boy looks down at the nursing student treating him. The latter looks up, catches the former staring right at him. Kihyun immediately averts his eyes elsewhere, embarrassed. _Cute._

  
“I’m done with the treatment, just stay here while I get some bandages.” The nursing student gets up, brushes off the dust on his uniform.

“I can’t really stand up for the time being. Don’t worry, Kihyun, I’m all yours.” Hoseok simpers, laughs at Kihyun scrunching his eyebrows. _Adorable._

Kihyun walks towards a cabinet and pulls out two large patches, one for each knee. Quickly, he makes his way back to the basketball player, kneeling again.

The nursing student places the bandages onto Hoseok’s knees. He smoothens the fabric, sealing the bandages with his thumbs. Kihyun’s always so careful, extra careful with Hoseok. It makes the latter feel so full with love and care.

Hoseok bends over and looks at Kihyun sweetly, feeling a strong need to kiss the nursing student’s round cheeks. _Damn, I’m really. Whipped._

When Kihyun finishes, he looks straight up into Hoseok’s eyes. And while it’s absolutely so cheesy, the former can’t seem to look away. Hoseok grins a little wider and leans his forehead against Kihyun’s, teasing. “Hey.”

Kihyun sighs, but there’s no hiding the teeny tiny smile on his lips. “Hi.” 

The basketball player backs away and runs his fingers through the nursing student’s hair. Hoseok’s heart jumps, the feeling of Kihyun’s hair so soft like cotton fluff. “Thanks for always treating me.” His hand slowly slides down to hold Kihyun’s cheek, and his thumb rubs the soft, supple skin. _An actual angel._

“Well, it’s the least I could do. I am a nursing student, you know.” Kihyun says so with such a matter-of-factly tone, but then he leans into Hoseok’s touch. The nursing student hums, looks into the former’s round eyes. “Then I’m going to be a better nurse than I was a good student.” _You’re already the best._

Kihyun stands up again and sits in his desk chair, getting ready to type on the keyboard. The sweet moment just too fleeting. Hoseok turns his body around and stares at the former.

“Does this mean no basketball for me?” As much as he loves Kihyun (adores him, actually), Hoseok does love basketball as well. Missing out on this season would be a major letdown for him.

_Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no._

The nursing student stops typing and begins to think, chews on his lower lip. “Judging from how ugly the both of your knees are, yes and no.” Hoseok furrows his eyebrows and starts to mope, confusion filling his eyes. “And what does that mean?” 

Kihyun twists his chair around, crossing his arms. Hoseok throws himself at Kihyun’s desk, almost slammed his forehead onto the painted desk, pleading, “Please, Kihyun, basketball is my life here. If I can’t play for this season, then what’s the point anymore?”

“Calm down, you jock. I meant, yes for like what. At most two weeks. And no, don’t you dare try to _dribble_ a basketball today. Just let your body do its natural healing. With some help from ointment.”

The basketball player jumps up, happy as can be. Then a pain goes straight to his knees and he sits down immediately, regretting his sudden movements. _Take it slow, c’mon now._

Hoseok does pull Kihyun into a hug, though, and squeezes the latter’s arms tight. “Thank you, thank you, you know this already but, wow I love you.” The nursing student laughs into Hoseok’s chest. “It’s no big deal.”

“No big deal? _No big deal??_ ” Hoseok pulls back, appalled. “Kihyun, this is division one we’re talking about here. D-1!” 

“If I’m not out there on the court, who are you going to cheer for? And run after to when the game’s all over and our school wins?” 

Kihyun scoffs, Hoseok’s passion a little too amusing. “Okay, and you’re playing the games for who?” The basketball player sighs knowingly, a glimmer in his eyes. “Well, if not the school, then _you_ , of course.”

Whatever typing Kihyun was doing has been long forgotten. Interested in hearing more, Kihyun raises his eyebrows. He leans himself onto his elbow, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “For me? Please do tell me more.”

 _Since he insists, there’s no need to hold back._ Hoseok flashes a wider smile, his teeth showing. He scoots himself closer to the nursing student, lifting the chair up and sitting down again, both of their knees touching. There’s a dull pain from the brushing of their knees, but the basketball player could care less.

“You should know, Kihyun. After all, you’re like my biggest fan ever. I always see you in the crowd.” And then Hoseok gets into _character_. The basketball player cups his hands around his mouth, yelling. 

“Get it, Hoseok! Show them what you got, boy!! Nice pass! That’s our Hoseok for you!! You tell them who’s who! Good shot! Go, Hoseok, go!!” 

In a quick second, Kihyun shushes Hoseok’s mouth with his fingers. A bright shade of pink painted all over the former’s cheeks, eyes widened and expression flustered in the most adorable of ways. “Alright, stop it stop it _stop it_ . Say no more, we get it. _I_ get it.”

Hoseok giggles, the sound a bit muffled. He removes Kihyun’s fingers and giggles some more, very delighted. “You’re absolutely adorable, I love it, please.”

The nursing student sighs, exasperated. “You were literally just whining about me putting on some salve ten minutes ago. Stop _this_.” Kihyun groans, hiding his face. “Why are you like this?” 

 _Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter._ Hoseok tilts his head, gushing at Kihyun. And then he decides to have just a little more fun. Just a little more. “Would you rather I get hurt out on the court all the time?” 

At that Kihyun gets up, trips over nothing into Hoseok’s arms, accidentally hitting the latter’s injuries a bit too hard. “My God, no no no! Of course not. That’s terrible.” Then he notices the latter doing his best to hold back a cry.

There’s this rude smirk on Kihyun’s lips, it’s maddening. Yet, it’s the “I want to kiss you” kind of maddening. (Hoseok can’t really be _mad_ mad at Kihyun.) The former speaks with that matter-of-factly tone again. “That’s what you get for teasing.” 

The basketball player breathes, sounding disappointed, “It was fun while it lasted.” Hoseok gently rubs the bandages, the pain getting to him with a tingling sensation. Kihyun swats the fingers away and tuts Hoseok as if to say “No.” 

Before the nursing student slithers himself off of Hoseok’s body, the latter slides his hands down from Kihyun’s waist all the way down to his butt. The basketball player gropes it; he laughs when Kihyun flies back.

Kihyun, on the other hand, is again quite flustered. “What if someone came in and saw you doing that? What would you do then?”

The other man has his eyes fixed onto a painting on a wall and then shrugs. “Probably kiss you.” He brings himself to look back at Kihyun who stares at him with a glare and lips pursed.

Hoseok does the same thing, but it’s more playful because (again) he can’t really get mad at the former. The nursing student fails to maintain his vexation and breaks out into smiling again, the crease in his forehead gone. _Cute yet again. How do you do it?_

The nursing student gets back to typing whatever it is nursing students type on computers early in the morning. Kihyun eyes Hoseok, who keeps on goggling at him. “It’s 7:30, don’t you have class later? Like at 8?” He breathes, tilting his head, returning to look at the computer screen. 

Hoseok leans on his elbow, tightens his lips then exhales, “I’m kind of busy at the moment, watching you work.” The basketball player doesn’t miss the unimpressed look in Kihyun’s eyes, the “That’s not a good excuse” look. The former lets out a breathy laugh. “It’s actually at 7:45.” _Is it my fault for wanting to look at you for hours? … or more?_  

Kihyun turns his head quickly, eyebrows raised. Hoseok beams at the nursing student, takes the latter’s hands and plays with his fingers. Not having it at all, the nursing student stands up and pulls Hoseok up with some (a lot) effort.

 _Is he really doing this?_ Kihyun shifts around Hoseok to grab a messenger bag. _Hoseok’s_ messenger bag. _Yes he is._ The nursing student lifts the bag and pushes it against Hoseok’s chest, encouraging the latter to wear it.

The basketball player begins to frown, disappointment crystal-clear in his eyes. _It really was so fun while it lasted._ Hoseok listens to Kihyun, though, and lifts his arms, letting the nursing student swing the bag over his shoulders. Kihyun says, “I have an essay to finish by 8:30, which I know you’ll pull me away from if you prolong your stay.”

Hoseok nods. “That is true.” And the two of them softly laugh. The basketball player lowers himself to look at Kihyun, eyes wide and bright. Hopeful, the former asks, “Can you at least walk me out?” Kihyun’s eyes begin to sparkle, a teethy grin surfacing. _He’s gonna give in. He’s gonna say yes._ The nursing student pretends to brush it off quickly with, “Okay okay, I’ll walk you out.”

The basketball player does _not_ miss the dusting of pink on Kihyun’s cheeks and reminds himself to breathe before he doesn’t at all from being _too damn whipped_.

The nursing student gently holds Hoseok’s elbow and they both start to walk. Kihyun notes, “Try not to bend your knees too much, the pain might sting you good.” Hoseok nods and they continue walking.

Hoseok’s so incredibly fond of the nursing student, and while he’s sure Kihyun knows that just as much as he does, he can’t help but feel his chest opening up more and more, letting his heart grow bigger and bigger with every little thing Kihyun does. 

By the time they reach the entrance door, Kihyun lets go of Hoseok’s elbow and the latter already misses the former’s touch. The sun’s rays shine through the glass building and bounces off of Kihyun’s hair.

The nursing student glows, his face kissed by the sun. There’s more to his cheeks then just their roundness, one _can’t_ overlook the dimples that sink deep into the apples of Kihyun’s cheeks. Hoseok catches the sparkle in the former’s eyes, warm and bright, making all the butterflies in Hoseok’s stomach go aflutter.

And this, Hoseok swears on his life, seeing Kihyun like this is _way_ better than winning any basketball game. The basketball player spaces out for a bit too long (ogling over Kihyun). When he hears Kihyun’s voice say his name, the call rings in his ears, the voice echoing.

Hoseok manages to regain his consciousness, his eyes glued to Kihyun’s. The pink on the nursing student’s cheeks doesn’t seem to fade away, and Hoseok is still so fond. “Stop staring,” Kihyun frowns, his voice shy. _Oh, I love you. I say it so many times, but damn, I love you._

“Then stop being so cute, _please_. I even asked nicely,” bites the basketball player, but there’s no bite. Scrunching his eyebrows, Kihyun spews, “Goodness, you literally have a class in ten minutes. We have no time for this.”

Hoseok laughs, the sound bouncing off every single wall all around them. His laugh calms down as he breathes, “Tell me you’re still coming over to my place for movies.” Kihyun quickly nods, he adds, “Yes, I want to watch Castle In The Sky.” _Knew it._

“Great, now give me a kiss goodbye,” Hoseok requests, surely and affirmatively. “I need it before I really have to go.” Kihyun responds, “You are too much. Really you are.”

“Well, if you don’t give me a kiss, I’m gonna be here even longer. And then I’ll be late and you won’t get to finish your essay.” Hoseok turns his right cheek to Kihyun, then pokes it. “I want it right here.”

The nursing student huffs a breath and the other feels its warmth. Hoseok eyes Kihyun leaning in, a ghost of a smile on his lips. The latter’s eyes are closed… just for a sweet peck? _Now’s my chance._ Hoseok turns his face and catches Kihyun’s lips with his. His hands go up to cup the latter’s cheeks, a finger tucking a small tendril behind the other’s ear.

The kiss is sweet and chaste. That is until the basketball player deepens it for a short bit and the nursing student melts into it all too easily. Kihyun feels Hoseok smile into the kiss and pulls away. 

(Internally, Kihyun thanks the rest of the health staff for being on the second floor.) 

“Alright, you’ve had your kiss. Is there anything else you want?” Kihyun inquires, eyebrows raised once again. Hoseok’s hands are still cupping the former’s cheeks, his thumbs softly rubbing over the apples of them, and they're so warm. The basketball player leans in and whispers, “A long kissing session after the movie would be nice.” Hoseok kisses Kihyun’s cheek and finishes at that. _Just for me._

Kihyun pushes Hoseok back, the latter walking backwards and out of the sliding door. The nursing student blushes profusely, his voice raised. “Get to class, b-ball boy.” He turns the basketball player towards campus, the latter’s broad back facing him. “It’s a deal then, you didn’t say no to it,” teases Hoseok.

The basketball player begins to walk, getting further and further away from Kihyun. He turns around all too soon and sees Kihyun watching him, shading his eyes from the sun with his hand. At first, the nursing student widens his eyes and shoos Hoseok to hurry up.

Instead of doing as Kihyun says, Hoseok shakes his head “no” and waves goodbye to Kihyun. The nursing student crosses his arms, and it’s his turn to shake his head “no”. Still, the basketball player continues to wave. _He’s gonna do it. Just a little more._

Eventually, the nursing student gives in and waves back. It’s cute because it’s Kihyun, but also funny because he has an annoyed expression on his face. And Hoseok feels like he has the world in his hands, this achievement too great to get over so quickly.

The basketball player waves some more, this time the motion with more vigor and enthusiasm. He’s really hoping to change Kihyun’s expression. _Where’s that smile?_

Kihyun doesn’t stop waving. But then, upon seeing Hoseok’s exaggeration, he laughs and waves back just the same. _There it is. Must have spaced out._ The basketball player beams at Kihyun one last before finally _speed-walking_ to class, the dull pain in his knees getting sharper and sharper with each and every step. 

Hoseok does make it to class, though, with _two minutes_ to spare. He makes a quick note to himself, “Cuddles _and kisses_ after movie”, and feels a smirk itch at his lips.

It’s no big deal. _It’s one of the bestest, though. (x 46857349387 - they do it all the time.)_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this!! sometimes i think i drag certain scenes for too long ?? and then near the end it's a bit rushed?? is my pacing ... real bad ... sweats nervously
> 
> do you think so? please feel free to comment me on that if you'd like. or comment about anything!! 
> 
> literally anything and everything is appreciated, i mean it !!!! again thank you so much... SO MUCH!!! for reading!!!!!


End file.
